Alternate Daughter!
by bopdog111
Summary: Alternate One-Shots of 'Daughter of Zarc, and Ray" if your interested in seeing them! Updated occasionally! Co-authored with Ulrich362!
1. Time of Lilly, Yuri, and Celina!

**bopdog111: Hey guys this is an idea Ulrich362 came up with so give most of the credit to him.**

 **Ulrich362: Well admittedly the concept is based on two YouTube videos by a user named Superjeenius. An alternate world.**

 **bopdog111: These are Special Alternate One-Shots of Daughter that takes place in some of the chapters.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, some of them may be connected while others stand by themselves, but unless things change I don't predict any of these to influence Sixth Summon.**

 **bopdog111: The first one here is chapter 6.**

 **Ulrich362: Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 _A few days after Lilly's talk with Barret, and Celina..._

Lilly was editing her Deck since she had gotten new cards to make it stronger.

"Lilly, I need to help Aster with something for a while. Think you're up for a match when I get back?" Jaden inquired.

"Sure Jaden." Lilly smiled to him.

Jaden nodded before walking off. Lilly continued looking over her deck before she felt the same feeling she felt meeting Yuri, and Celina.

 _'Again?'_ she thought as she looked at her cards. _'What's happening to me?'_

Lilly then decided it would be best to talk to either Celina, or Yuri about it. With that thought in mind she decided to look for one or both of them. She looked around seeing other duelists, and bumped into Mir.

"Hey watch it!" Mir snapped before she smirked, "Well well the little hero prodigy of Jaden's. What are you up to?"

Lilly frowned seeing her. "Why should I tell you?"

"You should know that I'm one of the top students of the school, and my father will punish anyone who disses me." Mir told her. "I'm pretty sure you remember what happens when you do that, do you?"

Lilly shuddered slightly at that before frowning. "I know you're one of the top students, I just don't think you should have to worry about someone who's still practicing. Besides, we both know who the real top two students at Duel Academy are."

"Hmm perhaps. Both Zane, and your petty 'HERO' teacher Jaden who is 'Supreme'." Mir said sarcastically.

Lilly instantly glared at Mir. "Zane graduated remember? I was talking about Jaden and Yuri!"

"Ah ah ah. Do I need to tell father about you snapping at me?" Mir smirked wagging her finger.

"One day you'll get exactly what's coming to you." Lilly told her before just walking off. _'I hate her, maybe one day I'll get the chance to beat her myself.'_

She walked around to find Celina or Yuri before seeing Celina was walking around. Suddenly Celina stopped and started talking but Lilly couldn't hear her. Curious to what she's saying she sneaked over.

"... On that we definitely agree, she's improving quite a bit." she heard Yuri's voice mention.

She looked over seeing both of them were talking.

"Yeah, honestly it's really impressive. It makes you wonder what the Professor will have her do." Celina mentioned.

"True, I would have her lead them but I somehow doubt they'd listen to a little girl." Yuri noted.

"Because they feel arrogant, and stronger then her." Celina told him.

"Exactly, anyone could win a match if you have ten people dueling at once. Get enough of them together and I would be wiped out." Yuri frowned before pausing. "Who's there?"

Lilly kept quiet so she shouldn't get caught.

"Alright, you can come out willingly, or we can do this the hard way." Yuri smirked as he activated his Duel Disc.

Lilly hearing that grunted before she stepped out.

Yuri and Celina blinked in surprise seeing her as he deactivated his Duel Disc.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" Celina asked curiously.

"I... wanted to talk to one of you two, or both of you something when I hear you talking about someone." Lilly admitted.

"We were talking about you actually." Yuri revealed.

"Huh?" Lilly asked shocked.

"He's right, we were talking about how much you've improved as a duelist." Celina smiled.

Lilly blushed hearing that.

"Well you have us so what did you want to talk about?" Yuri inquired.

Lilly muttered her answer quietly.

"What?" Celina asked. "Are you alright?"

"...you two." Lilly muttered it again.

"You want to talk about us, or with us?" Yuri questioned. "Well, we're here now so go ahead."

"...I'm in love with you two." Lilly said blushing really bright.

 **(A/N (bopdog111): To remind no she isn't really in love with them. She just thought of that from feeling the love Dawn had with her parents.)**

Yuri and Celina both stared in shock.

"You... are you sure?" Celina asked. "I mean..."

Meanwhile Yuri closed his eyes and placed a hand over his heart. Lilly looked away blushing really red.

"... Perhaps. A young girl, an older young woman, and an older young man." Yuri noted thoughtfully.

Lilly blushed red before running off. Yuri grabbed her arm before she started running before turning to Celina. "What do you think about this?"

"It just seems... Surprising." Celina admitted. "Why do you feel that way?"

"Admittedly, there's definitely something about her." Yuri admitted. "Though as far as it being love... it's definitely not the same feeling Jaden has for Alexis at least."

 **(A/N Ulrich362: The invasion of the Xyz Dimension hasn't occurred yet so Alexis hasn't betrayed Duel Academy for You Show yet.)**

"...Not the same?" Lilly asked confused.

"No, but I do feel something strange. I have since we met but no offense to you I don't want to go on dates with you or anything along those lines." Yuri stated. "Honestly I can't put it into clear words."

"Should we ask the Professor?" Celina suggested.

"I think so." Yuri nodded. "Well Lilly shall we?"

Lilly blushed looking down as she nodded.

With that the three of them started heading to the Professor's chambers.

 _'What's this feeling?'_ Celina thought.

Who exited the chapters of the Professor was Jarrod who was wearing a lab-coat before noticing them, "Oh. Yuri what brings you over to the Professor's chambers?"

"We wanted to speak with the Professor Jarrod." Yuri answered before pausing. "Perhaps an upgrade to those cards could be something to consider?"

"Perhaps." Jarrod shrugged. "Well don't mind me the Professor have ordered me to keep an eye on Roget who we haven't gotten a report back from yet. I have to see what that moron's up too."

He walked off.

"Oh yeah, he's been unusually quiet." Celina recalled.

"True." Yuri nodded before opening the door.

The Professor who was having a conversation with Zane looked over hearing the door open.

"Yuri, Celina, Lilly." The Professor nodded in greetings. "Why have you three come here at this time of matter?"

"I wasn't aware you were visiting today Zane, I was hoping we could speak with the Professor in private." Yuri stated while nodding respectfully.

"Well don't mind me. I was only here to talk to the Professor about improving my Deck." Zane said before nodding to the Professor, "Thanks for the advice I'll make sure to take it well."

He walked off leaving the four alone.

Yuri and Celina turned to Lilly to let her speak first.

Lilly walked forward as she said, "Uh... I told them about my feelings."

"...I see." The Professor nodded hearing that.

"Actually Professor, we were hoping you might be able to help shed some light on them. Considering all three of us have similar feelings... well Yuri and I don't have feelings towards each other but we do towards Lilly." Celina added.

"Hm... Well I'll put it to you in one sentence: It's actually to which you two feel like you want her as your daughter." The Professor told them.

Lilly's eyes widened in shock as Celina turned to her.

"Like a daughter... that just might be it." she smiled.

Meanwhile Yuri closed his eyes.

"And Lilly you aren't actually in love with them." The Professor continued. "You are simply feeling that you want them to be your parents."

"That explains everything." Yuri noted. "Professor, you stated that I have no assignments until we receive a report correct?"

"Correct." The Professor nodded.

Yuri nodded before turning to Celina and Lilly. "In that case we're all free to do as we please, so do either of you have any thoughts?"

"Maybe... Tag?" Lilly suggested.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at that idea before shrugging. "I suppose it's worth a try, though are either of you familiar with how that works?"

"Well we have someone chase after all players, and prevent them from touching us." Celina answered. "And they do then we're 'it', and try to touch them back, and vice versa."

Yuri looked at her in confusion before shrugging. "I suppose I'll learn by doing, after you Lilly."

Lilly nodded before grinning, and tap him, "Tag your it!"

She ran off. Celina couldn't help but smile as she ran after him while Yuri chuckled slightly.

"So that's how she wants to play is it?" he noted before turning. "Thank you for your time Professor, now if you'll excuse me I have two people to catch up with."

"Noted." The Professor nodded before turning around to get to work.

Yuri calmly walked out of the room before turning to the left to try and find Lilly or Celina.

* * *

 _Several minutes later..._

Yuri, Lilly, and Celina were sitting on a bench now relaxing after a fun game of tag.

"That was very different, but I enjoyed it." Yuri smiled. "It was a good suggestion Lilly."

Lilly smiled hearing that.

"Huh, what are you three doing here?" someone asked.

"Enjoying the day together." Celina told that person.

"Enjoying the... Wait Lilly seriously?" the person asked in shock. "And you two are ok with that?"

"Is there a problem?" Yuri asked turning to stare with a warning look.

Jaden shook his head. "Not at all, I just didn't expect her to admit her feelings to you guys."

"You knew about that?" Celina asked surprised.

"She told me she thought she was in love with you guys, honestly as far as I'm concerned I'm happy for you." Jaden smiled. "Though um... yeah you're both in love with Lilly too?"

"It's not actually that Jaden." Lilly told him. "Just love between child, and parent."

Jaden smiled. "Then, I guess the obvious question is do you guys want to start training her then? I think it's something parents should teach their children after all."

"What do you think?" Celina asked Yuri.

Yuri turned to Lilly. "Why not, on one condition Lilly."

Lilly payed attention.

"The cards you used the day we met, I want to duel you while you use them." Yuri told her. "Agreed?"

Lilly smiled nodding, "With pleasure."

Yuri smirked. "Well then, I'll be waiting at the stadium Lilly."

"Oh I'll get her ready." Jaden chuckled.

Lilly nodded before following Jaden as Celina and Yuri walked off.

"Seems like it's a success Lilly." Jaden grinned.

She nodded happily only to frown. "I guess this is goodbye though."

"Ah don't worry about that. We will see each other again." Jaden smiled to her.

Lilly nodded before hugging him. "Thank you for everything Jaden."

"No thank you Lill." Jaden smiled hugging her back.

* * *

 _Later..._

They walked to the stadium.

Celina and Yuri were waiting before they smiled.

"I brought her over like ya said." Jaden grinned.

"I can see that, so Lilly are you ready?" Yuri asked.

Lilly nodded as she activated her Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" Lilly and Yuri called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Move by TFK)**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lilly 1st Turn:

Lilly smiled before looking at her cards. "Ok, I'll set three cards and summon Command Knight in attack mode. That's all for now."

A female warrior solider appeared wielding a blade.

* * *

 _Command Knight_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK. If you control another monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for an attack._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1200 + 400 = 1600)**

Yuri 1st Turn:

"Not a bad start Lilly, so I'll start things off by setting two cards and then I'll summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in attack mode." Yuri stated as a plant Scorpion appeared in front of him. "Now by discarding Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra I can summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra as well."

The Cobra appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra  
_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

"Now I'll add Polymerization thanks to Darlingtonia Cobra's ability and now I'll use it to fuse my two Predaplants into Predaplant Chimerafflesia." Yuri stated.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion_ Material.

* * *

A chimera plant appeared roaring.

"Whoa Yuri sure isn't holding back." Jaden grinned.

* * *

 _Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"True." Celina nodded.

"Chimerafflesia, attack Command Knight!" Yuri declared as his monster charged.

"I play Kunai with Chain and use both of my trap's effects!" Lilly countered.

* * *

 _Kunai with Chain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate 1 or both of these effects (simultaneously)._  
 _● When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; change that target to Defense Position._  
 _ _● Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK.__

* * *

A chain appeared in Command Knight's hand as she threw it that grabbed the plant that forced it to stand down. **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100)**

"Not bad at all Lilly." Yuri noted. "I'll end there."

They turned to Lilly.

* * *

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

* * *

Lilly 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I summon Marmiting Captain." Lilly smiled. The chef warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Marmiting Captain_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can shuffle 1 card from your hand into the Deck, then draw 1 card, then you can Special Summon it if it is a monster._

* * *

"Then his effect lets me return one card to my hand to draw a new monster and if I draw a warrior I can summon it."

 _Marmiting Captain: **(ATK: 1200 + 400 = 1600)**_

Lilly shuffled her card before drawing and smiling.

"I summon Freed the Matchless General in attack mode!"

A long blonde haired warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Freed the Matchless General_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Negate any Spell effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Spell Card. During your Draw Phase, instead of conducting your normal draw: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 _Freed: **(ATK: 2300 + 400 = 2700)**_

"Now I'll..." Lilly started only to pause. "End my turn."

Jaden rose an eyebrow.

"Chimerafflesia's ability Jaden, Lilly's strongest monster is Freed but with only 2700 attack points it isn't strong enough to get over Chimerafflesia's 2000 defense points." Celina reminded him.

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"A smart move Lilly, however I can switch Chimerafflesia back into attack mode, and then his ability banishes Freed from the game." Yuri stated.

The chimera charged it's vines at Freed.

Lilly frowned as her strongest monster vanished easily.

"Now then, Chimerafflesia attacks Marmiting Captain." Yuri continued. "Of course, you know what that means don't you Lilly?"

Lilly just frowned before nodding.

 _Marmiting Captain: **(ATK: 1600 - 1000 = 600)**_

 _Chimerafflesia: ( **ATK: 2500 = 1000 = 3500)**_

The chimeric plant shot out vines and grabbed Marmiting Captain before eating him.

 **(Lilly: 1100)**

Jaden stared on with a grunt.

"Anything else?" Lilly asked.

"Not this turn." Yuri stated.

* * *

 **Lilly: 1100**

 **Yuri: 4000**

* * *

Lilly 3rd Turn:

Lilly drew her card nervously before her eyes widened. "I use Pot of Greed!"

The grinning pot appeared as she drew twice before it shattered.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Lilly looked at her cards before blinking. _'Wait a second, is this really...'_

They waited.

"I play Giant Trunade!" Lilly called.

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

All the spells, and traps were raced back to their hands. _  
_

"Next I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Lilly smiled.

* * *

 _Gearfried the Iron Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When an Equip Card(s) is equipped to this card: Destroy that Equip Card(s)._

* * *

"Followed by Release Restraint!"

The monster jumped up before the armor broke off showing her ace ready.

* * *

 _Release Restraint_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Gearfried the Iron Knight"; Special Summon 1 "Gearfried the Swordmaster" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 _Gearfried the Swordsmaster_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Release Restraint" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When an Equip Card(s) is equipped to this card: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

 _Gearfried the Swordmaster: **(ATK: 2600 + 400 = 3000)**_

"Now, I play Axe of Despair and equip it to Gearfried!" Lilly grinned. "So he gains 1000 points and Chimerafflesia is destroyed."

* * *

 _Axe of Despair_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_  
 _The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck._

* * *

 _Gearfried the Swordmaster: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"Then does this mean Lilly just..." Jaden trailed off.

Celina looked shocked.

"Command Knight attack!" Lilly called as the monster slashed Yuri just as the Professor walked in.

 **(Yuri: 2400)**

"Now Gearfried attack daddy directly!" Lilly called.

Yuri just watched as the attack struck.

* * *

 **Lilly: 1100**

 **Yuri: 0000**

 ** **Lilly wins the duel!****

* * *

The Professor widen his eyes in shock by what he just saw.

"Well, maybe next time I'll use him." Yuri smiled.

"Right." Lilly smiled back.

"Lilly... You've..." The Professor trailed off shocked.

"Daddy didn't use his dragon." Lilly pointed out. "If he did I'd lose."

"Still you beat Yuri." The Professor pointed out.

Lilly smiled at that.

"Guess this means I'm still your teach." Jaden grinned.

"Excuse me Jaden, I would disagree." Yuri told him.

"Huh?" Jaden gave a confused grunt.

"I'll handle that from now on." Yuri told him.

Jaden turned to Lilly to see what she thinks.

She looked happy but sad. "We can still be friends right?"

"Yeah we can." Jaden grinned.

Lilly smiled at that.

"Great job Lilly." Celina smiled clapping.

Lilly smiled even more at that. The Professor nodded in appreciation.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well that's the end of the first alternate one-shot.**

 **Ulrich362: Hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the rest as they come out.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	2. Meeting of Yugo, and Alex!

**Ulrich362: Well, time for another one of these. Actually, the idea that started it all.**

 **bopdog111: You heard the guy. The one shot we're doing is the very one that made this fanfic of one-shots a reality.**

 **Ulrich362: This alternative... and a few directly linked to it is based on chapter 12 of Daughter "Synchro Alliance vs Xyz Alliance".**

 **bopdog111: If you seen a review left by Ulrich involving something then this is what he meant.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, with that said let's show you what could have happened when the Synchro family met the Xyz one. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs, and Daughter!**

* * *

In the middle of the Xyz Dimension a sudden flash of light caught Terri and Yuto's attention.

"It's more of them isn't it?" Terri questioned angrily.

Yuto told her, "Come on."

She nodded as they ran towards the light. When they arrive they see on top of a ledge was Yugo, and Alex who were looking around.

"Hey you two!" Yuto called.

They looked down hearing him as Yugo widen his eyes in shock before clenched his fists, "Hey! Where did you take Rin!?"

"Rin, you're going to tell us where you took Lulu!" Yuto shouted back.

 _'Wait a second... something's wrong.'_ Terri thought as she stared at the man on the white bike and the green-haired girl.

"Please... give mommy back." Alex choked out as she tried not to break down into sobs. "She didn't do anything... please."

"And your scooter, and flat tool wont help you escape!" Yuto yelled coldly.

Yugo angered yelled, "Watch your words pal! Don't ever dis me, and my daughter's rides!"

"Yuto wait a second." Terri said suddenly before looking down at them. "I... I don't think it's him."

"Terri?" Yuto asked hearing that turning to her.

"When they took Lulu, I heard that guy's voice. He didn't sound like him." Terri revealed. "Hey, have you ever heard the name Dennis McField?"

"Dennis what?" Yugo asked confused as he asked the girl, "Alex do you know that guy?"

Alex shook her head no. Terri frowned hearing that before jumping down. "We need to talk."

"Give me one good reason why we should listen." Yugo warned her.

Alex then said, "D-Daddy I-I think their saying the t-truth."

"Huh?" Yugo asked her confused.

"Y-Yeah... He-He didn't have a girl with h-her." Alex told him.

"My name's Terri Obsidian, and my big sister was kidnapped too." Terri revealed as Yuto jumped down next to her. "If you're telling the truth then maybe... it was the same person."

"I'm Yugo. This is my daughter Alex." Yugo introduced. "We're looking for the creep who took Rin."

"My name's Yuto, and if Terri trusts you then so will I." Yuto mentioned. "The people we're after are Fusion Duelists from Duel Academy."

As he said that Yuto pulled out a badge.

"They'll be wearing these."

"LID?" Alex asked seeing the logo.

"That's right... they took Lulu, turned Hart into a card, and did all of this." Terri answered angrily.

"Who's Hart?" Yugo asked her.

Terri looked down and started tearing up.

"Hart... he's her boyfriend." Yuto answered. "She saw him get turned into a card while his dragon flew her to safety."

They looked shocked as Alex shuddered with tears, "I... I don't want t-t-to think of L-L-Leo turned into one."

Terri clenched her fists hearing that.

"Actually, there's something else. Just how strong are you two?" Yuto asked. "This isn't a game, we're fighting a war."

"Hey we can handle ourselves just fine." Yugo told him. "We have been training for a huge tournament called the Friendship Cup for years!"

"You say that but... duel me." Terri told Yugo before activating her duel disc. "Words don't mean much."

"T-Terri?" Alex asked shocked. "B-But you won't b-beat Daddy."

"Terri's stronger than you think." Yuto told her. "Besides, if we are going after the same person we'll have to learn each other's strategies at some point, don't you two agree?"

"Can't say I agree." Yugo answered.

"So you think we can work together without knowing how we duel?" Terri asked in shock.

"D-Daddy didn't meant that." Alex said going over her stammering. "H-He said before that i-it's a figure of s-s-speech for y-yes."

"Oh, that makes more sense." Terri nodded as Yuto smiled gently.

"Don't worry everything will work out. We'll find the person who took Lulu and Rin, and we'll get them back." he told Alex calmly.

Alex nodded hearing that."DUEL!" Terri and Yugo called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Terra by BBS)**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Terri 1st Turn:

Terri drew as she called, "And I'll start by summoning Zoodiac Whiptail!"

Whiptail appeared readying her whip.

"Not a bad start." Yugo nodded.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

"And then next up I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Terri ended.

Yugo 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll start things off by summoning Speedroid Horse Stilts in attack mode, and his special ability lets me summon Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke." Yugo grinned as his two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Horse Stilts_

 _Wind Attribute_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" monster from your hand. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 WIND monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Horse Stilts" once per turn._

* * *

 _Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke_

 _Wind Attribute_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" once per turn._

* * *

"Their both a different level for you to Xyz Summon." Terri pointed out making Alex blink in confusion.

"Xyz Summon?" Alex asked.

"I don't know what an Xyz Summon is, but now I can tune level three Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke with level four Speedroid Horse Stilts!" Yugo called as Horse Stilts became four stars and Den-Den Daiko Duke became three green rings.

"What the?" Terri asked shocked as Yuto widen his eyes seeing this.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted as a green flash of light appeared before fading to reveal a white dragon with green wings appeared above him roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

Terri, and Yuto looked at the dragon shocked.

"Y-Yuto that dragon it's..." Terri trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." Yuto agreed.

"Alright, I think I'll end my turn with two of my own facedown cards." Yugo smiled. "Your move."

* * *

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Yugo: 4000**

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

Terri drew looking over.

"Oh yeah, I hate to ask but what was that thing you were talking about earlier? Exy Summon?" Yugo asked.

"XYZ." Terri corrected. "I'll show ya by summoning Zoodiac Throughblade!"

Throughblade appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Huh?" Alex asked. "Is that why you said that daddy's monster's were different levels?"

"If monsters have the same level." Terri answered playing a spell.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"Now I use Barrage's effect to destroy my face-down, and summon Ramram from my Deck!" Terri called as Ramram appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

Yugo's eyes widened. "You're planning something big aren't you?"

"Watch this! I use Ramram, Throughblade, and Whiptail to build the Overlay Network!" Terri called as the three turn to brown energy flew up.

Yugo and Alex both stared in awe at what they were seeing.

secs ago"Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"

Chakanine appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Wow, that's incredible." Alex whispered in awe.

"Chakanine's attack, and defense points are equal to the combined attack points of the monsters used to summon her." Terri told them. "Throughblade has 1600, and 0, Ramram has 400, and 2000, and Whiptail has 1200, and 400."

Yuto's eyes widened. "That gives it 3200 attack points and 2400 defense points!"

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 1600 + 400 + 1200 = 3200/DEF: 0 + 2000 + 400 = 2400)**_

Chakanine grinned at Clear Wing as her power build. The dragon only roared in response.

"If you think taking down my Clear Wing is that easy then go ahead and try it." Yugo grinned. "We're ready for whatever you throw at us."

"Well one is that I'll bring out my own true power!" Terri called as Chakanine jumped back to the Overlay Network.

"She's so strong." Alex said in awe before looking down.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"I like the look of your monster." Yugo smiled. "So what does Drident do?"

"Like Chakanine his attack, and defense points are equal to the combined powers of the monsters used to summon him." Terri answered. "Chakanine doesn't give him any though."

 _Drident: **(ATK: 1600 + 400 + 1200 = 3200/DEF: 0 + 2000 + 400 = 2400)**_

Drident spin his halberd as he smirked at his foes.

"Are you that strong too?" Alex asked turning to Yuto.

"We will see soon." Yuto answered.

Alex nodded nervously.

"Alright Terri, let's see what you can do." Yugo grinned.

"Once a turn by using an Overlay Unit, Drident can destroy a card on the field!" Terri called as Drident grinned taking an Overlay Unit in his halberd as he set his sights on Clear Wing ready to make the strike. **(ORU: 4 - 3)** "Now show Clear Wing who's top dragon!"

With that Drident charged at Clear Wing.

"Sorry, but that was your biggest mistake." Yugo grinned. "See, whenever a level five or higher monster activates its special ability or a monster targets a level five or higher monster with an ability Clear Wing Synchro Dragon negates that ability, destroys the monster, and gains its original attack points. Go Dichroic Mirror!"

Clear Wing's wings glowed before they fired at Drident vaporizing him as Terri grunted not expecting that, "Well I didn't saw that coming Yujo..."

"Not many people do, it's a handy ability but since Drident's original points are zero Clear Wing won't be gaining any." Yugo smiled. "Anything else?"

"A face-down." Terri answered.

Yugo 2nd Turn:

"Then it's my move again, and I'll summon Speedroid Razorang in attack mode." Yugo said calmly.

* * *

 _Speedroid Razerang_

 _Wind Attribute_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot attack the turn it is Normal Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, that target loses 800 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This monster can't attack the turn I summon him, but by switching him into defense mode I can target another monster and lower its attack points by 800. Though since I'm targeting Clear Wing I can negate that effect and destroy Razerang instead.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500)**_

"Alright, attack Terri's life points directly!"

Terri stared on grunting before Clear Wing tackled her causing her to cry out landing on her back.

* * *

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Terri: 0000**

 **Yugo wins the duel!**

* * *

"You did it Daddy!" Alex cheered.

Yugo smiled before walking over to Terri. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I didn't expected that. Last one who beat me by taking out Drident was Yuto." Terri answered getting up.

Yugo nodded before turning to Alex and smiling. "Your turn Alex, show them what you can do."

Alex looked down twidling her fingers.

"It'll be alright." Yugo reassured her with a gentle hug. "I'm right here."

Alex feeling this smiled hugging him back before nodding.

Yuto nodded seeing that. "Do you want to go first?"

Alex gulped before saying "Y-You can..."

Yuto nodded as they get ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"And now I tune Controller with Thystvern!" Alex called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Here comes Alex's best monster." Yugo smiled.

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

Yuto's monster shattered.

"When Break Sword is destroyed it resurrects its Overlay Units as level four monsters." Yuto revealed as Silent Boots and Ragged Gloves reappeared in defense mode.

Alex frowned seeing this.

"Beating me won't be that easy." Yuto smiled.

Alex nodded before saying, "Okay I end my turn."

Yuto ? Turn:

"Ok, it's my turn so I'll overlay my level four Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots!" Yuto called as they turned into purple lights and entered the Overlay Network. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

A black dragon appeared roaring. Alex stared at it amazed.

"Now by using one Overlay Unit, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon can absorb half the attack points of a level five or above monster. Treason Discharge!" Yuto called.

Alex widen her eyes as Coral was shocked into submission, "Coral!"

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ORU: 2 - 1 = 1/ATK: 2500 + 1200 = 3700)**_

 _Coral Dragon: **(ATK: 2400/2 = 1200)**_

"You're good, but that's it. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Coral dragon!" Yuto declared.

Dark Rebellion charged as Alex watched in horror as Coral was destroyed as she went to her knees.

* * *

 **Alex: 0000**

 **Yuto: 1200**

 **Yuto wins the duel!**

* * *

"You did a great job Alex." Yuto nodded while Yugo ran up and hugged her.

"Are you ok baby girl?' Yugo asked.

Alex answered, "Coral... I couldn't protect her again...

"It's alright, don't let that kind of thing bother you." Yuto reassured her. "She's still with you and knows you did your best."

"He's right." Yugo smiled before turning to Yuto and Terri. "Ok, so what's our next move? How are we going to find the creep who took Rin and Lulu?"

"We're not sure." Terri admitted.

"Well, as long as we stick together we'll find Rin and Lulu." Yugo grinned.

Alex nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... there you have it.**

 **bopdog111: The one-shot that brought this fanfic here.**

 **Ulrich362: There's a lot more waiting, but for now see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Change of the Fated Duel!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. The ones you read so far are only tips at the ice-berg. This one came from Ulrich again, and this comes in three simple words: Blow. Your. Mind!**

 **Ulrich362: That's true.**

 **bopdog111: This alternate one-shot is chapter 1: "Dawn, Daughter of Zarc and Ray!"**

 **Ulrich362: That should tell you quite a bit. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Set it Off by Skillet)**

 **Ray: 0550**

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

Dawn 1st Turn:

It was Dawn's first turn of the fated duel the changed the lives of many people. Her mother was attacked badly by Zarc who seemed to have taken a darker personality.

Dawn drew as she looked before widening her eyes, _'These...'_

"Well Dawn, I'm waiting." Zarc smirked. "Try to make things more interesting than your mother is."

secs agoDawn soon called having made her decision, "Since I don't have any spells or traps I can summon Canga, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" Cagna appeared.

* * *

 _Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And then using the same conditions I can summon Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" Calcab appeared.

* * *

 _Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"Now I use Cagna, and Calcab to build the Overlay Network!" Dawn cried as the two jumped up.

 _ **"A rank three Xyz Summon on your first turn, I'm glad someone is trying to fight back."**_ Zarc told her.

Dawn chanted, "Warrior of the Burning Abyss join here, and now to bring peace back to this world! With your power shape the world to our image! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!" A warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 ** _"Dante, and thanks to his effect..."_ **Zarc started before smirking. ** _"Dawn I'm impressed, you've actually done something productive in this duel."_**

Dawn only looked down at this before saying, "Th-Thanks Daddy... And he's gonna help me get to you..."

Zarc stared at her waiting for her next move.

Dawn cried, "Now I play Shield Attack!"

* * *

 _Shield Attack_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster._

* * *

"What this equip card does is switches Dante's attack, and defense power!"

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss: **(ATK: 2500) (DEF: 1000)**_

 ** _"2500 attack points, so our monsters are equal now."_** Zarc noted. **_"Though that's about to change isn't it Dawn?"_**

Dawn nodded, "I play Dante's ability! By using an Overlay Unit I can send the top cards of my deck to the graveyard based on what Number I chose, and Dante gains 500 attack points for each one! I chose 3!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Dante: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 x 2 = 4000)**_

 ** _"I'll admit, you're impressing me."_** Zarc told her. **_"Though you're still a long way from victory!"_**

Dawn suddenly smiled which Zarc, and Ray noticed.

"Dawn?" Ray asked in confusion.

 ** _"What are you smiling about?"_** Zarc inquired. **_"Your move is impressive but it won't change the outcome of our duel."_**

 ** _'Especially since my facedown card will revive my Darkwurms from the graveyard.'_** He added in his mind.

Odd-Eyes suddenly roared before he vanished.

 _ **"What?"**_ Zarc questioned in disbelief.

"Dawn... how did you do that?" Ray asked her.

Dawn explained, "One of the cards that were discarded due to Dante's ability was Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss. When Farfa is sent to the graveyard his second special ability removes a monster on the field from play until the end of the turn."

 ** _"Wait, but without Odd-Eyes on the field..."_** Zarc started hesitantly.

"Zarc's open for a direct attack." Ray realized. "Dawn wins."

Dawn smiled before she called, "Dante bring Daddy back to normal!"

Dante nodded before he ran, and jumped up as he landed a strike on Zarc making him cry out as his Life Points gone down.

* * *

 **Ray: 0550**

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Zarc: 0000**

 **Ray, and Dawn wins the duel!**

* * *

Supreme King Z-ARC roared as cracks started to appear on it's body signaling it's about to explode. Seeing that Ray took the four Natural Energy Cards and held them up as they started to glow. Dawn looked on stepping back as light rays shined from the cracks as Supreme King Z-ARC continued roaring in pain.

At that moment Leo Akaba arrived as four bracelets appeared on Ray's arm.

"Daddy, please come back to normal!" Dawn cried as just before she, Ray, and Zarc split apart into four a shadow emerged from Zarc's body and flew into Dawn's causing them both to scream in agony before an explosion of light filled the area. Leo Akaba was pushed back crying out from the explosion.

When he regained consciousness he was in an unfamiliar place with kids dueling against each other nearby.

"Huh? Argh my head." Leo Akaba grunted rubbing his head before asking, "Excuse me little boy... Where I'm I?"

The boy turned to him. "You're at the park mister, Paradise City Central Park."

 _'Paradise City...?'_ Leo Akaba thought looking around.

Groups of kids were running around and playing as their parents watched with smiles on their faces. Leo Akaba rubbed his head as he thought, _'W-What am I suppose to do?'_

"Are you ok?" asked a man walking up to him. "Why don't you head home and get some rest."

"I... I don't remember." Leo Akaba admitted.

At that moment a young woman approached him. "Maybe I can help, my name's Henrietta. What's your name?"

Leo Akaba thought hard before answering, "Leo... Leo Akaba."

Henrietta smiled gently. "Well Leo, shall we?"

She offered her hand as she said that. Leo looked on before he took her hand. The two of them walked off before Henrietta paused. "If you're having some memory trouble you can stay with me until it comes back to you.

"You don't have to do that." Leo Akaba told her.

"No, but it isn't right to leave you on your own." Henrietta pointed out before smiling. "I want to help you."

"Why?" Leo Akaba asked her.

Henrietta paused. "Well why wouldn't I want to help you?"

"You don't know much about me." Leo Akaba answered. "And I'm a stranger."

She frowned and turned to him. "Do you not want my help? If not then I just hope you get your memory back. Goodbye Leo Akaba."

"No I do appreciate your help, and do need it. But why are you helping me?" Leo Akaba clarified.

"It's just the right thing to do." Henrietta answered.

Leo Akaba nodded hearing that.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, short but sweet.**

 **bopdog111: Short though.**

 **Ulrich362: Just said that Bopdog, but considering a certain someone moved from Zarc to Dawn... well let's just say when we come back to this one things will be very different.**

 **bopdog111: Just keep in mind this is alternate so none of this will affect the true story.**

 **Ulrich362: It only affects this one... possibly. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	4. Stacy Akaba!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. Another Alternate chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, which means more... fun? Insanity? Both?**

 **bopdog111: We let the one-shots do the talking.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me.**

 **bopdog111: This one-shot here is from the second chapter, "Dawn's four Incarnations".**

 **Ulrich362: Well... not exactly from that chapter but well... you'll see. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

A woman in a red suit was walking along the street only to pause when she heard someone crying. Curious she walked over to see a little girl was leaning against a wall crying hugging her legs.

"Who are you?" the women asked. "What happened?"

Hearing her the girl looked up revealing she has pink hair, and chocolate brown eyes. "M-Mommy, and... Daddy..."

 _'Another one... it could improve them both at a much faster rate.'_ The woman thought. "My name is Henrietta Akaba. What's yours?"

"S-Stacy..." The girl answered.

Henrietta nodded. "Well Stacy, can I ask you something?"

Stacy nodded.

"Would you like a family?" Henrietta asked.

Stacy looked shocked at this.

"I'm willing to give you one, I just have one thing to ask you in return." Henrietta told her.

"W-What?" Stacy asked.

"A very evil man is planning on harming several people, I need to know you'll do whatever it takes to stop him." Henrietta answered.

Stacy gave some thought. She wasn't sure what will happen, and thinks this could be scary but she does know family is important. With that in mind she made her answer, "O-Okay."

Henrietta nodded calmly. "Then come on, your brothers are waiting."

Stacy nodded sniffing a little as she followed Henrietta.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

They arrived at a large house as Henrietta opened the door. "After you."

Stacy entered as she looked around amazed by how big it is.

"I'll be right back." Henrietta told her.

Stacy only nodded as Henrietta walked off as Stacy took a seat on a recliner as she smiled looking around. A few minutes later Henrietta returned with a silver-haired boy wearing glasses and a boy holding a teddy bear. Stacy noticing them got up from the recliner, as she bowed slightly to them. "H-Hello there."

"Stacy, these are my two sons Declan and Riley. Once we finalize everything tomorrow they will be your brothers." Henrietta explained as Declan nodded.

"I'm-I'm Stacy. Nice to meet you two." Stacy smiled to them.

Declan frowned seeing that. "Mother, could we speak in private?"

Henrietta nodded as she walked off leaving the three by themselves.

"Be honest, you're not happy here are you?" Declan asked her.

"Why are you asking that?" Stacy asked him hearing that.

"You're stuttering, and I can tell from the look in your eyes something is bothering you." Declan answered. "She wants to turn you into a duel soldier as well then?"

"Well... She did say I would do whatever it takes to stop an evil man from harming others." Stacy admitted. "In return I'll get a family. Besides all I gotta do be is be positive."

Declan's eyes widened slightly. "You're incredibly optimistic about being told you'll be nothing more than a soldier for a fight you shouldn't have any part in."

"Optimistic?" Stacy asked confused having never heard that word.

"It means you see the good in even the worst situations." Declan explained. "Riley, can you do me a favor?"

Riley turned to him.

"I know what you've been through, and how hard it's been but tell Stacy." Declan said calmly. "Perhaps... she can help. You know where to find me if you need anything."

With that he nodded and walked off.

Stacy looked confused as she turned to Riley before she smiled, "I like your bear."

Riley blushed before nodding. "Thank you. Um... Declan said to tell you everything."

Stacy nodded before saying, "Come on let's take a seat so you can tell me."

Riley nodded before looking down. "I was adopted."

Stacy looked stunned as they took a seat on the couch. Riley proceeded to slowly tell Stacy everything, Leo Akaba, the dimensions, being trained as a soldier, and how that was probably going to happen to her now too. Stacy after hearing all of that was in stunned silence. "No way..."

"It's all true." Riley said quietly.

Riley felt herself being embraced by Stacy.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked in shock.

"Giving you hope." Stacy smiled. "Hope is real important in our lives."

Riley's eyes widened as she slowly started tearing up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Well mother?" Declan inquired from his desk as they were seeing that.

"Even that she knows she's going train as a solider she carries on the good of the future." Henrietta said to him. "A smile in dark times. This is something I haven't seen for a while."

"That's assuming we do train her as a soldier." Declan reminded her. "If all goes well he'll be able to solve things differently."

Henrietta gave some thought hearing that.

"We've both seen how Riley handled it, subjecting another little girl to the same thing?" Declan asked.

"Well this time... We'll make it her decision." Henrietta decided.

Declan simply nodded.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Stacy was with Riley talking to her about hope, and keeping it in dark times.

"You're really strong." Riley admitted.

"You can be too." Stacy smiled.

"Maybe... maybe you're right." Riley nodded. "Thanks."

Stacy smiled nodding.

"You two seem happy." Declan mentioned walking up to them. "Stacy, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Stacy turned to him.

"Do you want to enroll in LID as a student, and if you do have you given any thought to which course you'd want to take?" Declan asked her.

Stacy smiled as she said, "I think so. And I would like to take the Regular Course."

Declan nodded before turning. "What about you Riley?"

"Um... Is it possible to take all three?" Riley asked him.

"It wouldn't be easy, but yes." Declan nodded. "It is."

Stacy looked at Riley surprised, "Riley? Why all three?"

"I know the basics of all three already." Riley answered.

Stacy blinked before she smiled, "Then can you perhaps teach me?"

"You want... me to teach you?" Riley asked in shock.

Stacy nodded. "Yeah."

Riley looked at Stacy in shock before smiling. "Ok, yeah I can do that."

Declan smiled hearing that before glancing up at a camera where he knew Henrietta was watching and listening.

"Thanks Riley. Your the best." Stacy smiled giving a thumbs-up.

Riley blushed at that compliment before smiling. Stacy patted his back. Declan smiled. "Well, if you need anything let me know."

The two siblings nodded to him at that. Declan smiled and walked off as Riley turned to Stacy. "Um... which one do you want to learn first?"

"Which one is your favorite?" Stacy smiled to him.

Riley paused before frowning. "Fusion... I think, but you remember what mom told us."

"Well Fusion is still good for us to use." Stacy smiled to her.

Riley nodded. "Ok, then we can start with Fusion."

"Okay. But can you answer me something?" Stacy asked him.

Riley turned to her. "What is it?"

"Are you a girl?" Stacy asked.

Riley froze before looking around to make sure they were alone only to nod slightly. Stacy nodded as she asked, "Why are you pretending to be a boy?"

"Didn't mom tell you?" Riley asked.

"So you can be a solider?" Stacy asked.

Riley nodded. "Yes."

"Well I say I don't care about what you are." Stacy smiled to her. "You need to let the world know your a girl, and your own self. I'm proud for whatever you chose to be."

Riley stared at Stacy in shock before freezing and turning red. Stacy felt her forehead.

"Oh, are you Stacy?" asked a voice. "Declan told me about you, you use dragon cards right?"

She turned to see who said that.

"Ca... Casey." Riley blushed. "Hi."

Casey was a small boy with blue hair, and having on a blue spandex jumpsuit nodded walking over as he said, "Hello there. I am Casey. I am the Leo Institude's Healer, and well known Psychic User."

Stacy smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Casey. I'm Stacy... Declan and Riley's sister."

Casey nodded at this as he patted Riley's back, "Riley your lucky as always."

"Thank you." Riley said shyly.

"Are you two like going out?" Stacy asked seeing that.

Riley blushed even more as Casey blinked.

"No, I don't think so anyway." Casey answered. "Mrs. Akaba found me as a baby and they've sort of been taking care of me since."

"So you don't know anything about you besides your power?" Stacy asked surprised.

"That's right." Casey nodded.

Stacy smiled, "Well I like to help you find who you are."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Casey smiled before walking off.

Stacy smiled seeing him walk off.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Riley was helping Stacy with Fusion.

"It works a little differently for me, but basically if you have the Fusion Materials on your field you can use Polymerization to fuse them into a Fusion Monster." Riley explained showing Stacy the fusion card.

Stacy nodded at this. "And those monsters are listed on the card."

"Exactly." Riley smiled. "You're getting it really fast."

"Thanks to you helping me sis." Stacy smiled.

Riley couldn't help but smile hearing that.

"Well now Synchro is next." Stacy smiled. "But we should get a break."

Riley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Stacy took Riley to her room which had been finished gotten organized yesterday. Riley looked at the room with a smile. They hoped on her bed as Stacy smiled, "I don't know what I think I would do if you three haven't entered my life."

"I'm glad mom found you... but I'm even happier you weren't raised like me." Riley admitted.

"Don't worry. I'll help ya like how I've been doing." Stacy smiled.

Riley smiled back.

"Riley, Stacy can you both come with me?" Declan asked from the door.

They've both blinked walking with him. He led them to his office where he opened a folder with the word Lancers written on it.

"You both know what's coming, the two of you and one other student of LID who will be arriving soon need to understand our strategy moving forward against Duel Academy." Declan told them.

"Who's the student?" Stacy asked.

"Casey." Declan answered.

Stacy nodded while Riley blushed.

Declan noticed just before Casey walked in.

"Hey Case." Stacy smiled.

"Hi, do you know what's going on?" Casey inquired.

"Declan said we need to understand our strategy moving forward against Duel Academy." Stacy answered.

"That's right, you'll all be Lancers when the time comes." Declan told them.

The three nodded hearing that.

"I take you understand that what you see in that folder is not to be shared with anyone?" Declan asked.

"Yes big bro." Stacy nodded at that.

The three checked it over. Declan watched calmly.

"Right. We will do our best." Stacy smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Declan nodded. "Stacy, Riley stay for a minute. Casey, you can go."

Casey nodded bowing before he walked off.

"Stacy, thank you." Declan smiled. "You've done more for Riley than anyone."

Stacy looked at him saying, "You mean you never been there for her?"

"I try, but my opportunity is limited." Declan admitted. "Preparing for our battle with Duel Academy and running Leo Corporation takes time."

Stacy nodded understanding that. Declan nodded. "Well if you don't have any other questions you can rest up the rest of the day for your classes tomorrow."

"Thanks Declan." Stacy smiled.

With that she walked out with Riley.

"I feel bad for Declan that he wasn't able to be with you." Stacy admitted.

"He tries." Riley mentioned.

Stacy smiled patting her back. Riley smiled happily.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Stacy Akaba, she'll change a lot.**

 **bopdog111: As you just seen Stacy has instead from went to a Sakaki to a Akaba instead.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, though this is far from the last we'll be seeing of Stacy Akaba.**

 **bopdog111: What will be next will happen next two chapters.**

 **Ulrich362: See you then.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	5. Terri in Fusion Dimension!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. This is another idea by Ulrich.**

 **Ulrich362: True, apparently I have a lot of these. Then again, it has been a while so who knows.**

 **bopdog111: This takes place in chapter 24, "The Gathering of the Lancers."**

 **Ulrich362: Well the start takes place there anyway. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Paradise City had been invaded by a group known as Obelisk Force and their apparent leader, a white haired woman named Mir, was currently engaged in a duel with Tate as he tried to keep girlfriend Stacy Sakaki safe. He had just brought out his ace monster Digital Bug Butterglitchtopia using his Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution card while Mir controlled a copy of Scorpion - Pleasure.

"Now since I used a Digital Bug Xyz Monster to summon Butterglitchtopia your Scorpion changes to defense mode and all your defense position monsters lose their abilities!" Tate declared.

"What?" Mir asked shocked as Pleasure dove to defense mode.

"Now I use one of Butterglitchtopia's Overlay Units to destroy a monster in defense mode!" Tate declared. **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

Pleasure shattered as Mir grunted. Unknown to both of them, Stacy's eyes changed color again and she slightly looked up revealing Terri had taken control again.

"Now Butterglitchtopia attacks you directly, and I add the Action Spell High Dive to give her 1000 more points!" Tate cried.

 _Butterglitchtopia: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

Mir widen her eyes before she was hit crying out losing the duel.

"That was for Stacy!" Tate stated only for Mir to start laughing.

"Two years, I haven't had a decent match in two years." she smirked. "Ok, I'll leave but there are two things you need to know."

Tate tensed listening.

"First, I was already ordered home so even if I leave the invasion won't end." Mir smirked. "And second..."

Suddenly she grabbed Tate's arm.

"You'll be coming back to Duel Academy with me."

Hearing that Terri's eyes widened in horror. "NOO!"

She shoved Tate only for a blue glow to envelop her and a shocked Mir as they vanished.

"Agh!" Tate grunted when that happened, "Wait... Stacy?"

He looked around but she was gone, the only thing left was the card he gave Terri that had fallen when she ran to shove him. He slowly picked it up looking. Hart's frightened face stared back at him. Tate looked on shocked, "Terri, and Stacy... They been taken."

Moments later Yuya, Zuzu, Alex, Declan, Riley, and Casey arrived.

"Tate?" Yuya asked before smiling. "Glad to see you're ok."

Tate only looked down.

"Tate?" Zuzu asked seeing that. "What's going on?"

"...Stacy... And Terri... They been taken." Tate answered.

Yuya's eyes widened in horror hearing that as Alex fell to her knees and just started to tremble.

"Taken, what do you mean they were taken?" Declan questioned.

Tate explained it to them. Yuya's eyes widened as he collapsed to his hands and knees in disbelief before screaming in anguish moments before Celina approached them. Tate looked down, and screamed punching the ground.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Fusion Dimension..._

A flash of light appeared, and when it dimmed Terri, and Mir were there.

"What the... Lilly?"

Hearing that she turned. A brown-haired young man was walking up to her before frowning. "Mir, what's going on here?"

"I finally had a decent match, and was gonna take him to Duel Academy right up until this pest shoved him away." Mir answered glaring at Terri.

"You aren't taking him away from Stacy!" Terri yelled.

"Stacy?" the brown-haired boy questioned before shrugging. "She's your prisoner Mir, do what you want. Though I'd suggest speaking with the Professor first, and removing her Duel Disc."

"Where's Dennis?" Terri asked him.

The brown-haired boy paused. "Dennis is keeping an eye on one of the Professor's guests. If you behave maybe you'll see her."

"Take me to him. Now!" Terri demanded.

"You're in no position to make demands little girl." the brown-haired man told her. "Now, we're going to see the professor and he'll decide what to do with you."

"I said take me to Dennis!" Terri yelled, "I'll make sure he'll pay for turning the Xyz Dimension to rubble!"

"How do you know about the Xyz Dimension?" Mir questioned.

"That's my home!" Terri answered.

"What are you talking about?" questioned a voice from behind them.

The three turned to see. It was a bald man in a purple suit with a metal plate on his head. "Jaden, Mir, what's going on here?"

"Mir told she finally had a decent match, and this girl had kept him away from Mir transporting him back to Duel Academy." Jaden answered, "And she is demanding for us to take her to Dennis saying that he turned her home to rubble."

The new man paused. "Tell me exactly what happened to you miss..."

"Terri Obsidian. And I'll tell you what." Terri said angered before she told it to them.

Jaden and Mir looked shocked and in disbelief but the other man frowned. "I see, well miss Obsidian as the head instructor here at Duel Academy you have my deepest apologies."

"I don't want your sympathy. I want Dennis to pay for it!" Terri yelled.

"I understand fully, may I call you Terri?" the man asked calmly.

"Doesn't matter." Terri answered.

The man nodded. "Well Terri, what would you say if I were to offer you not only revenge, but a reunion with a Lulu Obsidian?"

That immediately made Terri's anger go out.

"You have my word, I just have two small requests in exchange." the man stated calmly. "You have my word, you will have everything you want."

Terri asked hopefully, "You... Really mean it?"

"I do." the man nodded before kneeling down. "Alright?"

Terri then couldn't help it, and embraced him, "T-Thank you... Thank you..."

He paused briefly before hugging her back only to stand up. "Terri, do you remember those two other girls you mentioned? The one with green hair and the one who you dueled before?"

Terri nodded with tears.

"Duel them both, and defeat them. Do that, and I'll gladly reunite you with your sister, and leave you to deal with Dennis at your own discretion." the man stated.

Terri looked shocked before she looked down. "Al-Alex wants to be with her Mom again..."

"Her mother?" the man questioned in surprise.

"M-Miss Rin." Terri answered. "Synchro..."

The man frowned before standing up. "Jaden, Mir... Get the Doktor and bring them here."

The two nodded walking off.

"Come with me Terri." the man offered holding out his hand.

She looked on before slowly grabbing his hand.

* * *

A few minutes later they were in large room talking as they waited for the others.

They hear the door open.

"Ah, Doktor." the man noted calmly.

A creepy white haired man with Lulu, and a green haired girl looking hypnotized walked in.

"My daughter, and Jaden task us to be here?" the Doktor asked him.

"Yes." the older man stated before turning to Terri and closing his eyes. _'Dawn, this is all I can do before you return.'_ "Release them, both of them."

"W-What?" the Doktor asked shocked. "Professor we have gone to great lengths to get these two, and you want to toss them aside?"

"They have no way of leaving this Dimension, and we still have their decks." the Professor told him. "Now, release them."

The Doktor looked angered before nodding, "I... Understand."

With that he tore a card in half. Almost immediately Lulu, and the green haired girl blinked looking around in confusion.

"How are you both feeling?" the Professor questioned.

"Hey who are...?" Lulu trailed off before being tackled to the ground by a tearful Terri.

"Big sis!" Terri choked out clinging to her.

"T-Terri? Where are we?" Lulu asked surprised.

"Allow me to explain, this is Duel Academy. In the Fusion Dimension." the Professor answered calmly.

"Who are you?" the green haired girl asked him.

"I am the Professor at Duel Academy, the man in charge of everything that happens here." the Professor answered.

"Then... You destroyed me, and Terri's home, and kidnapped me?" Lulu asked shocked.

"Doktor, leave us." the Professor told him before turning to Lulu. "We will speak when he's left, however, I am the only one here with a dueling deck, keep that in mind."

Doktor frowned as he walked off.

"I suppose I owe you an apology." the Professor admitted. "Losing a loved one makes people go to extremes."

"You can say that again." the green haired girl admitted.

The Professor nodded again. "I need Terri's help, there are two people I'd like her to duel. In this building if possible, a girl named Lilly, and... your daughter."

"Alex?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, you see a family member of my own... I lost her shortly before a few of her own matches. I know it's quite selfish but I hope you can understand why I'd make this request." the Professor stated. "In exchange, I've already agreed to reunite Terri with her older sister, and to let them... voice their feelings of betrayal to Dennis McField. Is there anything you or Alex would like in exchange for this small favor?"

The green haired girl looked thoughtful. The Professor waited calmly. _'Any price is worth you coming back Dawn.'_

"How long will this take?" she asked him.

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure. That's entirely dependent on how long it would take for Lilly and Alex to get here or be brought here. As for the matches, once the second duel ends that's it." the Professor answered.

Terri only continued hugging Lulu sobbing.

 _'... The three of us will be reunited soon, I can allow them to be happy before then.'_ the Professor thought seeing that.

"L-Lulu." Terri sobbed.

"I'm right here Terri." Lulu whispered holding her.

"I... I made Dennis pay." Terri told her.

"Wait, you mean back then? You beat him?" Lulu asked in surprise.

She nodded.

"You're so strong." Lulu smiled gently.

The Professor meanwhile looked at the green haired girl. "Has anything come to mind?"

"Can you... Leave us alone after?" She asked.

The Professor closed his eyes before nodding. "Though... someone I know may be in your home, and we may need to have him brought back."

"Who?" she asked.

"... His name is Jean-Michel Roget." the Professor answered.

"Roget?" She asked shocked.

"You've heard of him?" the Professor inquired.

"He's Sector Security's Director." She answered.

The Professor frowned at that. "Sector Security, do you mind if I ask what that is?"

The Professor meanwhile looked at the green haired girl. "Has anything come to mind?"

The green haired girl told him about it.

"I see." the Professor frowned. "That's... admittedly more than likely my own fault."

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well that didn't do as planned.**

 **Ulrich362: No it didn't, then again it may have been a blessing in disguise for Duel Academy.**

 **bopdog111: The original was having Terri brainwashed, but that's changed now.**

 **Ulrich362: True, though considering what's happened between the Professor, Rin, Lulu, and Terri... that ended up not being necessary. Although, the Professor's secret may be devastating especially when it doesn't even achieve what he wants.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	6. Galactic Duel!

**bopdog111: Another one-shot by me.**

 **Ulrich362: Been a while since we've done any of these... might be the last too so hopefully it's decent.**

 **bopdog111: Nother one-shot on Stacy Akaba.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Stacy?" Riley called walking down a hallway.

Stacy exited a room, "Yeah Riley?"

"Oh, Declan wanted to see you." Riley explained. "Well... both of us."

Stacy nodded as they walked to his office.

They arrived to see Declan, Henrietta and a dark-skinned girl.

"Hey Mrs. Julia." Stacy smiled to the girl.

The girl, Julia, nodded.

"Riley has been working on your Fusion Summoning correct?" Henrietta questioned.

Stacy nodded to her.

"Well, we'll have to see how skilled you've become." Henrietta stated handing her a deck. "A prototype Fusion Deck, use it and defeat Julia, if you can."

Stacy looked curious looking through it before turning to Julia.

"I don't plan on holding back against you." Julia told her.

"Alright." Stacy nodded getting ready.

"What are you doing? We have dueling field for this." Henrietta told her.

"You want it as done as possible right?" Stacy asked her.

"Yes, and done correctly." Henrietta answered.

With that they went to the field.

"Good Luck Stacy." Riley whispered taking her spot next to Declan.

"Good luck Miss. Krystal." Stacy smiled.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't need luck. Since this is to test you, you can go first." Julia mentioned.

"DUEL!"

Stacy: 4000

Julia: 4000

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy drew looking over.

Julia watched calmly.

"Alright, I set two cards, and activate Death Star Plans." Stacy said to her.

* * *

 _Death Star Plans_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _(This card is treated as a "Galactic Empire" Card.)_  
 _Add 1 "Base of the Galactic Empire: Death Star" from your Deck or GY to your hand. If this card is sent from the Deck to the GY: Add 1 "Galactic Empire" Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can activate each effect of "Death Star Plans" per turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Julia asked in confusion. "What's that?"

"I don't know. Mom said that this is a prototype Deck." Stacy said taking a card.

Julia nodded.

"Now... I activate Base of the Galactic Empire: Death Star." Stacy said activating the card.

* * *

"A field spell now? You do remember this is to test your Fusion Summoning right?" Julia inquired.

Stacy nodded, "I just need to do some things first. By sending the top card of my deck, I can summon this card with no sacrifice."

At that a green armored warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Bounty Hunter of the Galactic Empire: Boba Fett_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Normal Summon this card without tributing by sending the top card of your deck to the GY. Once per turn: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for every "Galactic Empire" Monster in your GY._

* * *

 _Boba Fett: **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900/DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Wow, that's really strong." Riley admitted.

Then a card ejected from Julia's Deck.

"Huh?" Julia questioned looking at the card.

"Oh... Death Star gets you to send that card to the graveyard." Stacy answered.

Julia's eyes widened as she sent the card to her graveyard. "Alright, I didn't expect that."

"Alright and... Your turn." Stacy told her.

Julia 1st Turn:

"Alright, you're not bad." Julia smiled. "Though this spell might change things, I activate Polymerization."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I use this to fuse Gem-Knight Garnet with Gem-Knight Obsidian in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Ruby in attack mode." Julia said as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Ruby_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pyro/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _"Gem-Knight Garnet" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 face-up "Gem-" monster; this card gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK on the field, until the End Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Well I'll activate Dark Side of the Force!" Stacy called.

* * *

 _Dark Side of the Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _(This card is treated as a "Galactic Empire" Card.)_  
 _Fusion Summon 1 "Galactic Empire" Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters in your Deck as Fusion Materials. You can send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the GY: Set this Card from your GY. You can only activate each effect of "Dark Side of the Force" per turn._

* * *

"A trap?" Julia questioned. "Well it doesn't change the fact that Gem-Knight Obsidian's ability brings Gem-Knight Garnet back from my graveyard."

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Garnet_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The Gem-Knight Warrior who carries the Garnet Soul. His Flaming Iron Fist crushes all enemies._

* * *

"This allows me to Fusion Summon a Galactic Empire monster using monsters from my deck!" Stacy told Julia.

"Fusing with monsters in your deck!" Julia cried in shock.

"So I fuse Stormtrooper, and AT-DP from my Deck!" Stacy called showing the two monsters as they fused, "That way, I can Fusion Summon, Walker of the Galactic Empire: AT-AT WALKER!"

At that a robot ship looking like a camel appeared walking slowly.

* * *

 _Walker of the Galactic Empire: AT-AT WALKER_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Solider of the Galactic Empire: Stormtrooper" + "Tank of the Galactic Empire: AT-DP"  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. When this card is Fusion Summoned you can send up to the top 4 cards of your Deck to the GY. If any of them are "Galactic Empire" Monsters you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each one. If this card should be destroyed you can send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the GY instead._

* * *

"Your monster is weaker than mine." Julia mentioned.

"Well I can send the top four cards of my deck to the graveyard, and for every monster sent you take 400 points of damage." Stacy said sending the card, "Then Death Star grants it points, and mills your top 4."

Julia frowned sending her cards. "How many points do I lose?"

"800." Stacy told her.

 **(Julia: 3200)**

"Not bad, but unfortunately for you I can sacrifice Gem-Knight Garnet to activate Gem-Knight Ruby's ability and increase his attack points by Garnet's attack points." Julia stated as Garnet vanished.

 _Gem-Knight Ruby: **(ATK: 2500 + 1900 = 4400)**_

"Well I still have another effect." Stacy told her, "When Ambush is sent from my Deck to the graveyard a monster on your field is destroyed."

Julia's eyes widened in shock. Ruby shattered at that.

Julia grunted. "I set a card and end my move."

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Julia: 3200**

* * *

Stacy 2nd Turn:

"My move." Stacy said drawing, "And I activate, March of the Galactic Empire."

* * *

 _March of the Galactic Empire_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Galactic Empire" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by shuffling the Fusion Materials from your GY to your Deck. If this card is sent from the Deck to the GY: Special Summon 1 "Galactic Empire" monster from your hand. You can activate each effect of "March of the Galactic Empire" per turn._

* * *

"She's so strong." Riley smiled.

"I shuffle monsters back to my graveyard to summon a new Fusion Monster." Stacy told her.

"Wait, so your trap uses monsters in the deck to Fusion Summon and now your spell shuffles monsters in your graveyard back into your deck to summon another Fusion Monster?" Julia asked in shock.

Stacy nodded before saying, "And I shuffle these two back."

A young man with a scar, and a elder man with a robe fused before what walked out was a intimidating cyborg warrior that is black, and his breathing can be heard from them as he grabbed as a black, and sliver hilt from his belt where it ignited a crimson energy blade.

* * *

 _Lord of the Galactic Empire: Vader_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _"Temptation of the Galactic Empire: Palpatine" + "Pawn of the Galactic Empire: Anakin"  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned using the above materials and cannot be summoned by other ways. When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned send the top four cards of your deck to the GY, then for every "Galactic Empire" monster sent to the GY this way inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your Deck to the GY, destroy one card on the field and inflict 500 damage to its controller._

* * *

Julia just stared at the monster in shock.

"This is the Lord of the Empire, Vader." Stacy introduced to them, "And when he's summoned I send the top 4 cards of my deck to the graveyard to deal you 300 points of damage for each card."

Julia frowned.

"3 monsters." Stacy said as Vader unleashed a shockwave from his hand to Julia.

 **(Julia: 2300)**

Julia milled her own cards before frowning. 'Knowing my luck she'll counter this but it's my only option.' "I play a trap, Fragment Fusion. By banishing the materials in my graveyard I can summon a Fusion Monster. I banish Gem-Knights Alexandrite, Emerald, and Lapis."

The three appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Become one with the blue stone and create a new light! Fusion Summon! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

The monster appeared as they looked up.

"Well sorry but it won't work." Stacy told him discarding her top card, "Vader?"

At that Vader stretched his hand to Master Diamond, and clenched it as Master Diamond dropped his sword as it reached it's hands to it's neck.

"What, what's happening?" Julia questioned nervously.

"By sending the top card of my Deck a card is destroyed, and you lose 500 points." Stacy answered.

Vader then swipe his arm as Master Diamond was pushed to side shattering.

 **(Julia: 1800)**

Julia just stared in shock. "That... how is that deck allowed?"

"Vader?" Stacy asked.

Vader at that threw his sword like a boomerang at Julia.

Julia was hit as she winced.

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Stacy wins the duel!**

* * *

The cards vanished as Stacy turned to Henrietta.

"Impressive." Henrietta said simply. "We'll have to give your real deck Fusion options."

Stacy nodded giving the Galactic Empire cards back to her before walking to Julia. Julia looked annoyed before sighing. "Good match."

"Sorry." Stacy said offering her a hand.

"It's not your fault." Julia admitted taking it. "Powerful deck or not you definitely understand how to take advantage of Fusion Summoning. Good teacher?"

"Oh yeah." Stacy smiled turning to Riley at that.

Riley smiled hearing that.

* * *

 **bopdog111: I had that Deck in mind for a while.**

 **Ulrich362: Well as you saw it's powerful to say the least. Possibly a bit overpowered but that's just my opinion.**

 **bopdog111: But I assure you readers everytime I use it in Duelingbook I wasn't that lucky.**

 **Ulrich362: Well we'll see what happens in the next one... assuming it can work. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
